


Forever

by Scoobydoo1021



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoobydoo1021/pseuds/Scoobydoo1021
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and The Doctor decides to take Rose to a beautiful ice planet. Some feelings may be resolved while they are there ;). (Rated T to be safe, DoctorXRose oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on my fanfiction.net account and my Wattpad account :)

There was white fluff everywhere. It drifted down from the sky and cradled in the creamy white snow covering the ground. Some of it rested upon branches of crystal blue trees that looked like they were made of ice. The sky wasn't just one solid color; it was a mixture of blues and greens splotched all over the place. As Rose marveled at the sight, The Doctor came up behind her and laced his fingers in hers. "Merry Christmas, Rose Tyler." He said, looking up around at the scene. Rose glanced up at his cheeky grin and returned a smile.

Rose has been traveling with The Doctor for some time now and they've become great friends. Recently, whenever she looked at him, Rose got butterflies in her stomach and has turned red with blush. She noticed how caring and full of energy he was, and that's what made her love him, but he probably never thought of her like that. Why would he? He was a Time Lord, and she was just an ordinary human.

"Come on." He said, bringing her back to reality, while he started to pull her along. He tugged her along in the thick snow, laughing and falling once in a while. Their legs began to get cold and numb, but they didn't notice; they were having too much fun. They passed more crystal trees and small alien creatures that appeared to be white and fluffy. Their ears had blue spots with a fluorescent glow. They also had silky, silver strands of hair that grew further than the white fur. They look kind of like a rabbit from Earth.

The Doctor and Rose passed them up and continued on their way. Eventually, The Doctor stopped and turned to face Rose. "Close your eyes." He said with an excited grin. Rose pursed her lips, looking up at The Doctor. Her face turned red at his ridiculous smile and she couldn't help but smile back. She closed her eyes and held out her arm.

The Doctor grabbed her hand eagerly and guided her through the crystallized trees. He put his arm around her back to more efficiently guide her through the thick tree branches. They eventually cleared the trees and Rose felt no more obstacles ahead of her. They stopped; The Doctor leaned close by her head. "Open your eyes." He whispered in her ear.

Rose did. She was speechless at the scene before her. They were standing a few inches away from the edge of a cliff; there was a valley below. The valley was made up of all different colors. There was the clear blue ice, of course, but there was also more. The ground was not covered in snow, but a thin layer of purple grass. There was a lake in the middle and it had a greenish, blue hue to it and there seemed to be reddish-orange sparks buzzing around it.

The Doctor pointed down at them, "See that? They're called the Thuval. Their bodies are specifically designed for manipulating environments. That's why this valley is the only place not covered in snow. They give off radiation to melt the snow, making the environment suitable to live in, and that over there-" He went on; disusing the sights and the physics of it all.

Rose just stared up at him. There were white fluffs of snow dancing in his wispy brown hair. His brown eyes had sparks of excitement and his voice was so full of energy as he rambled on. Her heart leaped and he looked down at her, noticing that she was staring at him.

"What?" He asked with a smile.

She stared into his puppy dog eyes and she recited the truth. "I just love it, traveling with you. I want to do it forever." She answered sincerely. She meant every word of it and The Doctor realized that. He always pays attention to Rose; she made him feel so normal, human even. She brought back the happiness after the Time War. Often when he was with her, he forgot about all the bad things that he did. She was the angel that saved him. Looking at her, he noticed a loose strand of her blond hair in front of her face. The Doctor raised his hand a gently tucked it behind her ear, making her blush.

"Forever is a long time." He said softly as he held her face in his hand. Rose reached her hand up to his on her face, her heart thumping rapidly.

"I can manage." She replied, almost a whisper while looking into his eyes. With both his hearts racing with energy, The Doctor slowly leaned his head down and gently pressed his lips to hers.

All time seemed to stop. The world around them disappeared and there was only them. Just The Doctor and his Rose. Rose removed her hand from his and placed it on the back of his neck, pulling him closer, reaching her fingers up to his very soft hair. His lips were warm on hers and the heat seemed to radiate throughout her whole body, making her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

The Doctor draped his free arm around her waist. The arm cradling her face moved up to her smooth, blond hair. The kiss seemed to last forever, and that's what this was, The Doctor and Rose forever. They eventually broke apart and rested her heads against each other's.

"Alright, then... forever." The Doctor said, gazing into her eyes and kissing her gently one last time before they disappear into their forever.


End file.
